Arcana: Two-Handed Swords
Overview The Two-Handed Sword, also known as 2 Handed Sword, 2HS, 2H, GS, or Great Sword, is the third weapon that the player can choose as their weapon to take into battles/quests. The weapon boasts a long reach and decent combos. However, it lowers the player's agility, slowing the user down heavily; while running, it increases the user's pulse higher compared to other weapons. Upon increasing the user's Weapon Proficiency, the user will increase movement speed, execute longer and more powerful combos, and have the ability to perform Uppercuts, Follow-ups, Evade Strikes, Get-Up Swing, Counter-Attacks, and Reflects. The weapon lets the user equip shields and a Magic Card to cast magic. As the user's Magic Proficiency increases, the amount of time needed to charge will decrease. Battle Arts Rampaging Blade - Weapon Proficiency Lv. 1 : Rampaging Blade lets you charge forward while swinging the sword. It will easily knock away any smaller monsters in your path. This skill makes your character charge forward for 4 small hits followed by a wide slash that does a medium amount of damage. Shadowless Prayer - Weapon Proficiency Lv. 11 : Shadowless Prayer is a risky but powerful move. If the user is attacked while in the stance, they will automatically and swiftly move into their foe's blind spot and attack them. As your Weapon Proficiency increases, you will be able to perform an additional attack with Triangle. The user assumes a stance for about 5 seconds. It has a startup time of about 1 second, which leaves the player vulnerable until the stance is executed. True Radiant Slash - Weapon Proficiency Lv. 15 : True Radiant Slash is a charge attack in which the user positions the sword in a stance around them to build up power before slamming it into its target. You can also hold down Triangle to charge up and increase the damage done. However, using the Battle Art will leave the player open for attacks until they unleash the attack. Nirrti - Weapon Proficiency Lv. 20 : Nirrti will greatly increase the speed and number of your attacks, though, you'll lose the ability to block. As the player continues to land attacks, they will be able to prolong the Battle Art's effects. It's vital to evade enemy strikes as you damage your foes. Additionally, the user is less likely to get knocked down by attacks. Two-Handed Sword Trees 'Bronze Sword' Tyrfing 'Great Sword' 'Hunting Sword' 'Slayer Sword' 'Ragnarok' Death Kopis 'Zero End' 'Dragoon Slayer' 'Ridill' 'Dainsleif' 'Bloodsword' 'Chaos Tide' 'Ach Albars' Claymore *'Orange text' specifies that the item is "different", if not completely, from its predecessors. In most cases, the item starts a new branch of items that can only be attained through enhancing. In some cases, though, it is an item that is reached through multiple ways, and is at the end of the enhancing tree. *'Gold text' specifies that the item is completely "different" from its predecessors, has its own enhancing tree, and can be manufactured through the Blacksmith directly. *'Yellow text' specifies that the item has been repeated, and obtained through a different branch. In most cases, it is gained from a "weaker" enhancement on a "split branch". Crafted Weapons Bronze Sword (729) * Goblin Core * Copper Ore * Rotten Bone x2 ATK-313, AGL-21, LCK-20 Tyrfing (756) * Agni Core * Iron Ore * Fiery Right Arm ATK-330, AGL-17, LCK-20 Great Sword (777) * Skeleton Core * Iron Ore * Impish Bone x3 ATK-384, AGL-21, LCK-20 Hunting Sword (756) * Xuan Wu Core * Silver Ore * Tortoise Bone ATK-426, AGL-21, LCK-20 Slayer Sword (2468) * Griffin Core * Iron Ore x2 * Quartz Dust x2 ATK-472, AGL-17, LCK-28 Ragnarok (2369) * Azdaja Core * Jade Steel * Devil Horn * Tanned Hide x2 ATK-536, AGL-21, LCK-20 Death Kopis (2593) * Drake Shade Core * Bronze * Scaly Bone * Quartz Dust x3 ATK-546, AGL-21, LCK-20 Zero End (2817) * Xuan Wu Core * Silver Ore * Avian Bone * Veggie Sap x3 ATK-556, AGL-26, LCK-20 Dragoon Slayer (3266) * Bahamut Core * Gold Ore * Devil Fang * Daemon Spike x3 ATK-576, AGL-21, LCK-20 Ridill (3496) * Grendel Core * Gold Ore * Drakeman Bone * Drakeman Blade ATK-609, AGL-21, LCK-24 Dainsleif (3979) * Skull Dragon Core * Tempered Iron * Dino Bone * Quartz Dust x6 ATK-623, AGL-21, LCK-20 Chaos Tide (4307) * Vermilion Core * Tempered Iron * Reaper Bone * Serpent Fang ATK-685, AGL-21, LCK-20 Ach Albars (6195) * Phantom Core * Mythril * Spectral Horn x2 * Quartz Dust x7 ATK-711, AGL-17, LCK-24 Claymore (6510) * Succubus Core * Gold * Tortoise Bone * Demoness Nails x3 ATK-716, AGL-21, LCK-24 Category:Weapons